


A Phantom Stark

by Andie_ZIR



Category: Danny Phantom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Danny Phantom, AU - Iron Man, AU - MCU, Danny is Tony's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: Another fic, how exciting. I own nothing but the idea!





	1. A Stark is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic, how exciting. I own nothing but the idea!

He had been called from his home at around four in the morning. Apparently, one of the women he slept with had gotten pregnant and the kid was his? The kid was a few weeks old now, and in the custody of Child Protective Services until he could get out to see the kid.  


He was probably going to give him up for adoption. He couldn’t raise a kid, he had a company to run.  
 

Pulling up in front of the building, Anthony Edward Stark got out. Straightening his tie, he walked into the building and right up to the front desk.  
 

“I’m here to see Ms. Rita Bird,” Tony said to the receptionist, lowering his sunglasses so he could see her better.  
 

“Her office is right down the hall, Mr. Stark, you can’t miss it.”  
 

With a sigh, he nodded and walked in the way she had indicated. Faint coos could be heard from the office room as he approached her door. He knocked on the door, hearing a woman say, “Come in.”  
 

Opening the door he saw a lady in a black dress, with dark brown hair, holding a small child, with little curls of dark hair and bright blue eyes. He had Tony’s face shape.  
 

He held his breath. This was his _son_. His own child.  
 

He needed to have him in his life.  
 

“What… What’s his name?” Tony finally forced out after a few minutes of silence.  
 

“Daniel,” Rita replied with a smile. “I have some paperwork for you to sign, Mr. Stark-”  
 

“I’ll take him,” Tony said quickly.  
 

“I know. You have that look in your eyes that I always see when a parent falls in love with their child.”  
 

“Can… Can I hold him?”  
 

Rita nodded, handing the child to the elder Stark. It took a few minutes for Tony to learn how to hold the infant, but he managed to learn, and he smiled at his son. “Hey there… Danny,” he said softly.  
 

This was different for the playboy, but it wasn’t a bad different. It was good, very good.  
 

After a while, he put his son down in the baby seat next to him, so he could sign the papers. Once that was done, he took the child seat.  
 

“I’ll be by later in the week to see how you two are doing, Mr. Stark,” Rita warned.  
 

Tony nodded quickly. He’d need Pepper’s help.  
 

* * *

  
Bringing the boy home, he was greeted by Pepper in his front hallway.  
  
“Tony, I’ve been trying to call you all-” She paused, looking at the baby in his arms. “... Who’s this?”  
 

“This, Pepper, is my son, Daniel Julian Stark,” Tony said softly, smiling. He showed the sleeping child to his assistant.  
 

“He’s adorable,” she breathed. “But are you really sure you should have a child, Tony?”  
 

“I can do it, Pep. I’ll be better than my old man. I’ll make sure Danny has a good life.”  
 

“Do you need me to get anything?” She asked, looking at her boss once more.  
 

“Yeah. Uh… What do kids need?” He asked.  
 

“Tony!”  
 

Danny slowly opened his blue eyes, trying to look around. He couldn’t see much just yet, but Tony smiled when he noticed his son was awake. “Look who’s up, Pepper,” he said.  
 

“I’ll go get some formula and clothes. JARVIS, if you could order a crib and a changing table for now, that would be great.”  
 

“ _It is done, Ms. Potts._ ”  
 

“If you need us, Danny and I will be in the workshop-”  
 

“Tony, _no_.”  
 

“C’mon, Pep,” Tony said. “It’s bonding!”  
 

“He’s only a few weeks old, Tony!”  
 

“So?”  
 

“... I’m coming down with you two,” Pepper said after a few moments, realizing there wasn’t a place they could really _leave_ Danny right now.

 

* * *

 

When it was finally done two days later, Danny’s bedroom was _grand_.  
 

Large windows looked out to the beach below, and the walls were painted a dark navy blue, the solar system accurately painted on them.  
 

“The kid seems like he’d like space,” Tony had said.  
  
The ceiling had been painstakingly painted with the stars that were in the sky at Danny’s time of birth. The floors were made of an expensive mahogany, and the area rug covering the floor was a dark navy blue.  
 

There was a crib against the wall, painted white with space-themed sheets on them. Inside the crib was a custom made teddy bear with velour fur. It had stars on it, and on it’s chest was a fancy white D.  
 

On the dressers were model rockets that Tony had built himself, and one of the dressers was shaped like a rocket. There was a toy box next to Danny’s bed, and on the opposite wall was a changing table. Above his crib, in white letters, was his name.  
 

On the bedside table was a star-shaped baby monitor- again built by Tony- and a rocket ship-shaped camera.  
 

Tony had gone all-out for his son. He didn’t want to end up like his own father.  
 

The tech genius brought his son into the finished room. “You’re probably not going to remember this, but Jarvis will take a lot of pictures for you to look at later. Won’t you, J?”  
 

“ _For you, sir, anything,_ ” the AI replied.  
 

“Jarvis, make sure that you’ve got audio and video recording in this room. I know there’s a camera and a baby monitor, but I want to make _absolutely sure_ he’s safe in here,” Tony said seriously.  
 

“ _Everything is running properly, sir. Daniel will be safe in here._ ”  
 

“Good man, J,” Tony praised, before looking at his son. “Danny, this is your room now. I made it how I think you’d like it later on,” he said softly. “And now it’s time for a nap.”  
 

The child cooed, not understanding what his father was saying. He spend almost every waking moment with the child, but he really did need to get back to work. Setting his son down in the crib, he lightly booped Danny’s nose. “I’ll see you in a few hours, bud,” he said softly.  
 

He turned to leave, only for his son to start wailing loudly.  
 

Tony frowned, turning back to look at his son. “What’s wrong, buddy?” He asked, reaching into the crib. “I’m just gonna be downstairs, Danno.”  
 

Danny then proceeded to grab Tony’s hand and just hold onto it, blue eyes staring up into his father’s brown.  
 

“You love your daddy that much, don’t you?” He asked with a smile. He couldn’t say no to his son’s face, so he picked him back up. “Alright, you can stay in the workshop with me for a bit.”  
 

“ _Sir, are you really sure Ms. Potts would approve of that? She did tell you that he is to sleep in his room now_ ,” Jarvis pointed out.  
 

“Pep isn’t here, Jarvis. Plus, what’s the worst that could happen? As long as he goes to sleep, right?”


	2. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's short. But when you run out of ideas, what can you do?

“ _Sources from Stark Industries report Tony Stark has been taking time off work to care for a child_ -”  
  


“ _A child, Janet! Do you think Mr. Stark is ready for that responsibility?-_ ”  
  


“ _The billionaire playboy has a_ son _now, the mother is currently unknown-_ ”

  
Tony heard his son cry and sighed, turning off the the TV and getting up. Time for a walk, it seemed.  
  


* * *

  
A six month old Danny Stark was strapped to the chest of his father, Tony Stark. It was currently around eight at night, and Tony was walking around downtown Malibu with his son. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses, and had on a t-shirt and jeans.

  
“Y’know, Danny, all the other kids are sleeping now,” he whispered, resting his hand on his son’s head. The child was wearing a onesie that said “I’m not like a regular baby, I’m a cool baby.”

  
Danny cooed, blowing bubbles at his father while he looked at him with wide blue eyes. He wasn’t sleeping any time soon.

  
Tony sighed. “Bud, you’re gonna need sleep eventually. Don’t turn out like me,” he said as he made his way to his car. “Sleep is good for you.”

  
“Mmm… Ba!” The child gurgled happily, grinning. Teeth were already starting to come in, but the boy didn’t seem to be in too much pain.

  
“Yup, ba,” Tony laughed, booping the child’s nose gently as he undid the harness. He couldn’t _drive_ with his son on his chest, after all. “Maybe a little drive will help you. We’ll go to the beach, okay?”

  
Danny just spit raspberries as he was put into his car-seat, finding his toes a million times more interesting than whatever his father was saying. The elder Stark buckled his child in before getting in the front seat. “Ready, Danno?” He asked.

  
His only reply was a screech and a gurgle.  
  


* * *

 

At the beach, Tony parked the car, opening up all the windows to let the calming sea breeze in. “How you doin’ there, kiddo?” He asked, looking back and smiling, even though his son was still awake. “Still awake, it seems,” he laughed, moving to the back to sit next to his boy.

  
Danny had a hand in his mouth and looked up at his father with wide, innocent eyes.

  
“Does that taste good, buddy?” Tony joked. “How about some Cheerios instead?” He asked, taking out a bag. Taking Danny out of the car seat, he sat him down right next to him, opening the bag and handing it to him.

  
Danny grinned, taking a few in his tiny hands and putting them in his mouth. Cheerios seemed to be the boys favorite, so Tony made sure he always had some on him.

  
“Those must taste better than your hand,” he laughed, snagging one for himself. That caused Danny to sort of glare at him and start babbling angrily, which made Tony laugh harder. “Sorry, buddy, I just wanted one. That’s the only one I’ll take, I promise,” he said, popping it in his mouth. “Rest are yours.”

  
The young child ate a few more, smiling again. He soon finished the small bag and looked at his father.

  
“Wanna look at the stars, buddy?” He asked, before cradling his son and opening the door so the night sky could be seen.

  
“I’ll tell you a short story, but you’ve gotta sleep after this, okay?” He looked at his son and smiled. “Orion was given as an infant to a poor shepherd, Irieus, who had showed hospitality to two Greek gods, Zeus and Poseidon, without knowing they were gods. Orion grew into a great hunter, who eventually fell in love with Artemis, the moon goddess. Her brother Apollo became upset with her as she spent more and more time with Orion. It was her job to guide the moon across the sky and she began to forget about it,” Tony said.

  
“Apollo convinced Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth, that Orion and Artemis were killing too many animals so Gaia sent Scorpius the scorpion to hurt Orion. Orion and Scorpius had a great battle and in the end both got really hurt,” he continued. “So Zeus placed Orion in the winter sky and Scorpius in the summer sky so they couldn’t see each other, thus never fighting again.”

  
Danny cooed softly, his eyes slowly fluttering shut. It looked like the story had put him to sleep. Tony sighed, gently putting his son back in the car seat. He’d have to ask Jarvis for more stories like that, Orion was the only one he knew.  
  


* * *

 

Six months later, Danny was one. Tony had wanted to spend the day with his son, but there were meetings he couldn’t reschedule today, so he left Danny with Happy and went to his meetings.

  
In the middle of the second meeting, Happy ran in, carrying the one-year-old Stark, who was coughing. “Sir, it’s-”

  
Tony saw his son and frowned. “Happy, what’s wrong with Danny?” He asked, walking over.

  
“I don’t know, sir, he just started coughing and wheezing,” his bodyguard said, handing the boy over to his boss.

  
“... This meeting is over, I need to take care of my son,” Tony said seriously. “Happy, tell Pepper to cancel the rest, if she asks why, tell her. I’ve gotta take him to the hospital.”

  
Happy nodded, watching his boss leave with his son.

  
“Don’t worry, Danny, I’ll make sure you’re okay soon. I’ll get you the best doctors in the country,” he whispered to his son, hugging him close.

  
“Da… Da…” Danny mumbled, burying his face in Tony’s shirt.

  
“It’ll be okay, buddy,” he said softly. The father looked extremely worried for his boy as he called an ambulance. His lips were blue-ish yet the rest of his skin was flushed.  
  


* * *

 

He thought it had just been a cold. It was much, _much_ worse. Bacterial pneumonia worse.

  
Tony had gotten his son into Texas Children’s Hospital, the best hospital in the country for things like this.

  
The little boy was in the PICU, in a baby chamber. Tony had his hand on the plastic, watching him. He had fallen into a coma from being unable to breathe, but the doctors had done what they could to help him.  


“Oh god, Danny, I’m so sorry,” Tony mumbled, resting his head against the chamber. He wouldn’t cry, not now. He needed to be strong for his son. “I should have never… This is all my fault.”


End file.
